Do Something For Me?
by Nadja Lee
Summary: [movieverse/AU] After Boromir’s death Aragorn has trouble dealing with his sorrow and asks a favor of Legolas…


Do Something For Me?

By Nadja Lee 28/01/2002

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.  
Disclaimer: "Lord Of The Rings" belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jacksonand I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.  
Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.  
Timeline: Set within the 'LOTR: Fellowship Of The Ring' movie.  
Universe: Movie. ONLY movie! This story quickly goes alternative ending though LOL  
Romance: Aragorn/Boromir, mild Legolas/Aragorn  
Summary: After Boromir's death Aragorn has trouble dealing with his sorrow and asks a favor of Legolas…  
Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000hotmail.com  
Webpage: [Boromir: A hero's Journey]  
Rating: R  
Sequel/series: None

Warnings: Sappy and sad.

Thanks to Sorcieré for the Beta; you're the greatest!

--------------------------------

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas yells to me, and the blood freezes in my veins.

"Boromir!" I yell as I hear Boromir's call. He's in danger. That is all I can think about. Running past Legolas I run as fast as I can towards the place where the sound has come from. Please, let me hear the call again, I pray, for as long as I can hear the horn that means he's still alive. Let him live, I pray to any God who might be listening. Just let him live. I'll do anything to save his life, just please…don't let him die. Not now. Not when we're just found each other. Not when we first in Lothlorien admitted our love for each other. Not now when we've made so many plans. Not now when I love him so much. Not now. Please don't let me lose another one I love.

I run into the clearing and look for him…he's on his knees, three arrows in his chest and Lurtz stands over him, ready to shoot another in him. Rage replaces my concern and worry. I crash into Lurtz so the arrow flies off harmlessly and begin fighting him with the violence that only a man who fears for his loved one's life can. Finally - after too long a time, I fear - I cut his head off and turn around to look for Boromir. I find him leaning against a tree, the three arrows still in him. I run to him, my heart in my throat as I fight tears. I've been in enough battles to see his wounds are fatal.

"They took the little ones," Boromir says pained as soon as I come to him and my heart is breaking. He's dying yet he only thinks of his small friends. My love for another being has never been more justified.

"Stay still," I say softly as I kneel before him, pleading for a miracle.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" he asks concerned, his breathing hard. My pain and worry for him is reflected in my eyes yet they stay dry and I hope I can keep them dry…until he is gone. The last he sees will not be my pain, my tears.

"I let Frodo go," I say and hope he'll leave it at that.

"Then you did what I could not", he cry and his guilt are clear in his voice. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

I nod. I knew he would. Even as I lay in his embrace I knew he would…yet it didn't matter. Nothing mattered then and nothing matters now...nothing but him. He's all that matters.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," I reassure him, hoping to let him know that I, too, was tempted to take the Ring and I know that sooner or later I would have tried to take it by force as well. That is the nature of things and the road the Ring dooms us all to walk. I merely pray Frodo will get rid of the Ring before it corrupts even him.

"Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all," he says heartbroken and in the words he leaves unspoken I know what he means; I've failed you. But that's not true, my heart. That can never be true.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour," I reassure him and I mean it. I start to pull the arrows from his chest; my mind knowing it's useless to try and save him but my heart bids me to try anyway.

"Leave it," he asks and reluctantly I do as he bids. "It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin."

Never have I heard such pain, such suffering in a man's voice.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall--nor our people fall," I reassure him and mean it. Somehow I'll see it done. For him I'll see it done.

"Our people," he says and smiles despite his pain. "Our people," he reaches out for his sword, which lies a little away from him. He's too weakened and can't reach it. The gesture almost kills me. I reach over and gently place the handle of the sword in his hand. He draws it to him and clashes the handle to his chest, above his heart.

"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king," he whispers, fighting death for a few seconds more to let me know…let me know he loves me. Then, far too soon, his eyes stiffen in death. I bent down and softly kiss his brow, tears blurring my vision.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," I whisper softly and wish he'd find the peace in death he never found in life. I bow my head in sorrow and let the tears fall until I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"He's in a better world," Legolas assures me softly. I lift my head and look at him, my eyes clouded with tears. The look of sorrow in my eyes is replaced by one of resolution. All my life I've fought, both enemies outside and inside myself. I've never known peace before. My mind was torn between human and Elven culture, my heart heavy with the burdens of destiny and the evil blood of my ancestor who could not withstand the temptation of the Ring. All my life I've been running from destiny; never at peace. I've always felt my destined path was not for me. I've always been a simple man who wished simple things from life yet I was told that I had to do so much more. To save a nation and a people simply because of birthright. It was a destiny I never destined and never wanted. First here, with Boromir, did I ever feel content and loved. He never asked anything of me and he never tried to fit me into a neat box labeled future King, Ranger or anything else. To him I was simply Aragorn and I find I cannot…Do not wish to give up the only peace I've ever known.

I give Boromir's still warm hand a gentle squeeze before I stand up and face Legolas, my mind made up.

"Legolas, you once said you owed me a life," I say softly. Legolas looks puzzled.

"You saved my life. You speak truth, I owe you a life," he confirms, clearly confused as to where I'm going.

"Do something for me now then…. kill me," my voice is strained with tears and sorrow yet firm and certain. Legolas looks horrified at me.

"You cannot ask this of me," he denies and backs a little away from me. Mercilessly I follow him.

"You owe me," I remind him, wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"I owe you life, not death."

"Death will be my life, don't you see? I have nothing left to live for, nothing left to do. Without him I do not wish to live!" I almost yell at him, my pain cutting like a knife through the cold forest air.

"I've lived for many hundreds years. I've lost many loved ones. It may not seem like it now but the pain will fade in time," he says softly and a cloud of something I can't see through my own misery passes over his eyes.

"As will his memory. I have just now found love. Please, do not ask me to lose it again."

"You do not know what you ask of me," he whispers pained. To see a loved one die is terrible but to kill a man you love? Can that ever be forgiven?

"I do know what I ask of you," I say softly and go to him and put my hands on his shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. "Believe me, I do know."

"What of the mission? The Ring?" he tries desperately. I shake my head.

"I have no will to live left in me, Legolas. I die here in peace, by a friend's sword, beside my love or I die in battle, slain by an enemy's sword and die in pain, alone," I explain softly and in my eyes I know he can see through my agony and see that I mean it.

He smiles sadly at me, ever so softly, tears forming in his eyes.

"I shall see the mission through. I shall see Gondor safe. Do not worry," he promises and I know he'll succeed in both. When it comes down to it, what would I, one man, have been able to change anyway? It was arrogant of me to think I could ever make a difference.

"Thank you," I say sincerely, putting all my strength, all my hope, into those words, praying he know the depth of them.

He shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't thank me," he whispers pained. I reach over and wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you but there's no one else left in whose arms I'll prefer to die," I say softly. Legolas has to lower his eyes and for a moment I fear he'll leave me. Then he reaches to his back and takes forth an arrow. I look fascinated at it. I know it'll be my death, yet I feel no fear.

"Its point is dipped in poison. It'll be quick," he fights to keep tears out of his voice. I nod.

"I know."

There is silence for what is seconds but feels like years. Legolas reaches over and puts a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Close your eyes," he asks, tears running freely now.

"I wish to see you," I say softly.

"Don't be afraid," he whispers and draws me into a hug. I put my arms around him.

"I'm not afraid," I whisper in his ear.

"I know," his voice seems to come from far away and the world seems to spin out of focus. I barely feel the small pick of the point of the arrow. He must barely have broken skin yet it is enough to get the poison inside me. Everything seem to go fast, everything seem too unreal. My legs refuse to support me anymore and Legolas gently eases me to the ground and lays my head in his lap. He strokes my hair with one hand and holds my hand with the other. Tears run down his face and drips until my chest.

"Don't cry," I ask hoarsely and try to reach up and wipe his tears away but lacks the strength. He takes my hand and wipes his tears with it.

"Ask me anything but do not ask me not to mourn you," he says softly, tears in his voice. I feel myself weakening, my strength leaving me. Yet I feel no pain. It is like I'm watching it all from a distance.

"Bury us together," I whisper softly as I feel myself slipping away. Do not fear, Boromir. You shall never wander alone again; never fear anything again for from now on I shall always wander with you. For eternity.

"I will," he promises and I smile at him. Then I feel it. Not coldness but warmth. His warmth, his love.

"He has come for me," I whisper and I try to reach out my arms to him and think I succeed though my body doesn't move.

Legolas held Aragorn close to him, his tears falling like rain. Finally he drew back and gently closed Aragorn's eyes that had frozen in death as the smile on his face had. Ever so gently, ever so softly, he bent down and planted a loving kiss to his frozen lips, a gesture he had never been able to do before.

"I loved you, Aragorn. Be at peace now with the one you love. Be at peace…both of you."

The End


End file.
